Captain N The Game Master: New Generation
by Fearless-Warrior 05
Summary: After the last episode of Captain N, the whole city has a power out, leaving video land on pause for 30 years, that's when I found an old NES and bought it from a yard sale, after turning it on, I was blasted into video land with my Nintendo Switch accessories, Will Kevin and I escape video land or are we stuck here forever, Find out on Captain N The Game Master: New Generation!
1. Introduction

Hello and welcome to Captain N The Game Master: New Generation! In this series, the adventure takes place 30 years after Kevin was sucked into video land. I will also be in the adventure to help out the N Team in their new adventures, but old enemies will return as well and this time they have new friends as well, but they aren't the only ones who also have new teammates, in this series, even the indie games will make an appearance in video land, but I can't tell you exactly which indie games will appear, only time will tell, but big things are really coming, massive things. so keep an eye out when I'm working on an episode because I'm gonna make your dreams come to life.


	2. Episode 1: Old Foes And A New Hero

"Insert New Captain N The Game Master Theme Song Here"

* * *

Kevin: Well Megaman I'm glad we were able to help you by saving Rush.

Megaman: Don't forget that Wily captured your Dog as well.

Simon: And yet still we are always united as one.

Pit: Still you think things could have been worse?

Princess Lana: Don't worry kid Icarus, As long as we have Captain N, we are unstoppable!

**"Blink"**

Kevin's Dad: Honey, what happened?

Kevin's Mom: I think the whole City has a Blackout! Can you tell Kevin the power's out!

Kevin's Dad: Got it. Hey Kevin, The power's gone out. Kevin?

Then Kevin's Dad went to his room and by the time he opened it, Kevin was nowhere to be seen.

Kevin's Dad: Oh My God, Honey Kevin's Missing!

Kevin's Mom: WHAT!?

Then Kevin's Mom went to his room only to find it empty.

Kevin's Mom: No, Not my baby!

Kevin's Dad: We need to call the police, they can help us find him.

"News Report"

Newscaster Tom: We interrupt this breaking news to tell you that seventeen-year-old, Kevin Keene has run away from home, the parents realized this when a blackout has gone through the whole city, if any of you see this boy, PLZ call the police ASAP.

Kevin's Mom: Can someone find our boy?

Kevin's Dad: I hope someone does.

_**"30 Years**** Later"**_

James' Mom: Here we are, James, our new home.

James: Yep, This place is a mess.

James' Dad: Don't worry about the mess we can fix it up, look there's even a Yard Sale over there why don't you go look around there, see if you find something that you like.

James: Fine.

Then James went to the Yard Sale to buy something that looked cool.

James: Guitar, Vase, Typewriter, Toy, NES, Clothes, Wait a minute, An NES, It looks like it's still in good use too, I'll take it.

Neighbor: Hello there you must be new in the neighborhood, I'm Jackie Hills.

James: James Bryant from Indiana.

Jackie: So why did you move here?

James: My parents got a Job promotion so we had to move here.

Jackie: I guess we got on the same boat then, my parents got the same thing only I wasn't born yet, they have been taking care of me ever since.

James: Well it's nice to meet you, so how much is the NES?

Jackie: It's Ten Dollars.

James: Here you go.

James then gives Jackie ten dollars

Jackie: All right here's the NES.

James: Thank you, Bye.

Jackie: Bye.

Jackie's Mom: So what did he buy?

Jackie: An Old NES.

Jackie's Mom: Oh, That Missing Kid's Console.

Jackie: His Name Was... what was his name again?

Jackie's Mom: To be honest, nobody remembers his name. Three decades have passed since then and nobody has ever found him, His parents died due to Cancer, His friends don't remember him, even all his lovers got married and lived a happy life, but still some of us miss him, and I don't think that kid knows who he is at all.

Jackie: Well he'll figure it out soon enough, after all, it's a small town.

_**"Later That Night"**_

James: Finally I got it all set up, My Nintendo Switch, My Computer, My PS4, And the NES I got today. Well, I might as well see what kind of Games are on the NES.

James then turns on the NES.

Mother Brain: What's going on? I'm Detecting Something Powerful!

Eggplant Wizard: How Powerful are we talking about Mother Brain?

Mother Brain: Powerful enough to surpass us!

King Hippo: Well, get this Powerful something already.

Mother Brain: Almost... Got it, there I'm connected to something Called James' Computer?

Eggplant Wizard: What do you see Mother Brain?

Mother Brain: I see someone Playing on Captain N's NES.

King Hippo: We know that Captain N has No Brother or Sister.

Mother Brain: Hang On... I see two other Consoles Besides the NES. They look different from what I can tell.

Eggplant Wizard: Can you connect to one of them like you did with this computer?

Mother Brain: Of course I can, I'm not an idiot, but which one should I try first?

King Hippo: Go for the one with the controllers on its sides.

Mother Brain: Got it.

James' Dad: Hey James can you come down here!

James: Coming Dad, I better take my Switch with me.

James then picks up his Nintendo Switch.

Mother Brain: Ahhhh...

Eggplant Wizard: What just happen Mother Brain?

Mother Brain: He just took his console with him!

Eggplant Wizard: But that's impossible, no such console can do that in 1989!

Mother Brain: Maybe we're not in 1989 anymore.

King Hippo: Well since that console is gone, can you try to go to the other one?

Mother Brain: Well he's not here so yeah, I can go into the other one!

_**15 Minutes Later...**_

James: Well Dinner is good, and I still need to work on some other stuff on the Switch.

*thud*

James: What the?

*thud*

James then goes to the window to see that its Jackie Hills.

Jackie: James it's me, can you let me in?

James: Jackie, what are you doing here?

Jackie: I came to see you, James.

James: Here can you climb up?

Jackie: Yeah.

Jackie then climbs up the rope to climb into James' room.

James: Jackie, why did you want to see me?

Jackie: I thought you might have someone to talk to after moving into the neighborhood.

James: That's kind of you but could you have done that in the morning.

Jackie: Yeah I could have done that.

James: Well you're here now so why don't we play some games on the NES.

Jackie: Sure.

Mother Brain: So many different games so many to choose.

Eggplant Wizard: Which one will you choose Mother Brain?

Mother Brain: I Choose this Bendy and the Ink Machine Game.

Then a portal appeared above them which has Ink Bendy Falling down right through it.

Bendy: Ouch my head, what happened? Wait... I can talk, how can I talk? And who are you?

Mother Brain: You can call me Mother Brain, Bendy.

Bendy: How did you know my name?

Mother Brain: It doesn't matter, I actually have a job for you though.

Bendy: And what is this job?

Mother Brain: I want you to destroy Captain N!

**_Meanwhile at the Palace of Power_**

Megaman: There we go, how are you feeling Rush?

Rush: Roof Roof (I Feel Good)

Simon: It's about time you got him fixed up.

Pit: At least our pets in sky world heal their wounds faster then you do Simon.

Simon: What was that arrow boy!

Kevin: Guys calm down, can't we have one hour without either of you fighting each other!

Princess Lana: Kevin is right, we never get a break nowadays, so why don't we just...

***Knock...Knock...Knock***

Princess Lana: Oh someones at the door. Coming!

Princess Lana then opened the door to only find Beast Bendy outside the door

Beast Bendy: Hi

Princess Lana then slams the door shut but Beast Bendy burst opened the door

Kevin: What was that?

Pit: It sounded like someone broke through the front door.

Simon: You don't think it...

Megaman: There's no doubt!

Kevin: It has to be Mother Brain!

Then Kevin and the gang rushed to the front door to see that Princess Lana was hiding behind a pillar.

Kevin: Princess...

Princess Lana: Quiet, It didn't leave yet!

Kevin: What didn't leave yet?

Beast Bendy: Me!

Everyone: Gah!

Beast Bendy: Die!

Kevin: Pause!

Kevin then uses his pause button on his NES controller and Beast Bendy was frozen shut

Kevin: That won't last an hour so let's get outta here.

Everyone: Right!

Then they all head back to the throne room to figure out who the beast was.

Princess Lana: Kevin, do you know who that thing was?

Kevin: No, I never saw a monster like that in the NES before!

Simon: Great, so even the great Captain N doesn't know how to beat this unknown monster.

Pit: If Kevin doesn't know how to beat it, then maybe someone else does know.

Megaman: But who?

Unknown Voice: This is where I come in.

Kevin: Who said that?

Princess Lana: He has no name, but he did bring you into Videoland, Kevin.

Unknown Voice: When one Game Master doesn't know how to win, another one does.

Simon: Wait, are you telling us that there's another Game Master beside's Kevin.

Unknown Voice: Yes, and this new Game Master is called **Fearless-Warrior 05** and he will give you the advantage to beat this new foe, Behold the Ultimate Warp Zone!

Then the unknown voice opens the Ultimate Warp Zone and on the other end was none other than James' House

James: Boom you looking for this!

TV: Knock Out!

James: Yes, King Hippo is down!

Then the TV starts to get al staticky till it shows him an image of Captain N and the gang.

James: What on Earth?

Then some lighting starts to come out and tries to pull James into the Tv

James: Gaaaaaah.

James tries to hold onto a coat hanger but it breaks off and before he almost starts flying in, he was able to grab his Nintendo Switch Case just in the nick of time.

James: Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, Ouch.

James then lands onto the floor of the Palace of Power

Simon: Is that him?

Pit: It has to be.

James: Oh my head what happened?

Megaman: Are you alright?

James: Yeah, thanks for asking Megaman; MEGAMAN!

Simon: Whoa don't yell kid!

James: Your Simon Belmont! And your Pit!

Pit: Well well well, looks like someone knows my name.

Kevin: That's your name!

James: As for you two, I don't know who you guys are?

Kevin: I'm Kevin, Shes Princess Lana.

Simon: And your this **Fearless-Warrior 05** right?

James: That's my Gamer Name, My real name is James.

Kevin: Well James, it's nice to meet you.

James: It's nice to meet you too, quick question, WHERE ON EARTH AM I?

Kevin: Was I like this when I first met you guys?

James: You're from earth?

Kevin: Of course I'm from the planet earth, where did you think I got this jacket?

James: The game store?

Kevin: Exactly!

Princess Lana: Look, James, We need your help on beating an intruder in the **Palace of Power**.

James: You have Kevin, so why do you need me?

Simon: We never fought a Beast like this before!

Megaman: It's Huge.

Pit: It's Black.

Kevin: It's Cartoony.

Princess Lana: It's...

James: Bendy!

Princess Lana: What?

James: The Intruder, It's Bendy the Ink Demon.

Kevin: You know this character?

James: Yes and this Demon doesn't fool around, He's basically a tank; No HP, One-hit Ko's, Never Dies.

Kevin: Oh man, that sounds impossible to beat now.

James: True, But Bendy has only one weakness.

Everyone: What is it!

James: A tape reel that says "The End".

Kevin: Then let's go get it then.

James: That the problem though, it's in the depths of a video game that one we enter, we can't leave until we have beaten it.

Kevin: Well whats the game called?

James: Bendy And The Ink Machine!

Simon: Wow, that's some way to name a video game.

Pit: Then let's go to this game then.

James: No, Nintendo Characters, will be powerless in this game, Pits Bow; useless, Simon's Whip, nothing, Megaman's Blaster, won't even go down at all.

Kevin: Then it's up to us three then.

James: Kevin, that NES gear won't work in a game like that.

Kevin: And what will then Atari?

James: Atari... Kevin, what year do you think it is?

Kevin: What do you mean, James It's 1989.

James: Oh No.

Kevin: What?

James: Kevin, I don't know how to tell you this but, the Year is 2019, you were in this NES for 3 decades.

Kevin: What, no, your lying, I know you are.

James then grabbed his Nintendo Switch case and opened it up.

Everyone gasped

James: This is proof that we're not in 1989 anymore, this is really 2019.

Kevin: No, My Friends, My Family, What happened to then?

James: I don't know what happened, but I'm guessing that Your Family is Dead. Your Friends don't remember you at all, and only your neighborhood remembers you, you are basically no longer alive on earth because almost everyone thinks your dead.

Kevin: But if it's 2019, why ain't I 47.

James: The NES didn't have the ability to tell both time and date, so you remained the same age the whole time.

Kevin: I can't believe it.

James: I'm Sorry Kevin, I really am.

Kevin: No It's alright, even though I may not exist on earth anymore, but I still exist as Captain N The Game Master!

Beast Bendy: Then your the one I have to kill.

Everyone: Gasped!

Kevin: He's Free! that means I'm out of power!

Beast Bendy: Bingo, Time to say, goodbye kid!

Everyone then starts screaming until James turned on his switch and shouted this word!

James: **"SIMON!"**

Then a Bright light starts glowing around them until it starts to go down only to show that James is gone

Simon: Where did James go, don't tell me he ran away!

Beast Bendy: Looks like one of you can't

***Wham***

Beast Bendy: Ouch who on Joey Drew did that!

Then they all look at a hooded person from afar.

Princess Lana: Who are you?

Then the hooded figure removed his clock to reveal himself as Simon?

Simon: Who in Dracula's name?

Simon?: Guys, it's me, James!

Kevin: James, how did you do that?

James: Nevermind that, get outta here, get the "Reel" and bring it back, I'll explain what we have to do next!

Kevin: But what about?

James: GOOOOOO!

Princess Lana: Kevin listen to him. we need this "Reel" now!

Kevin: But we don't know how to get to this game?

James: It should be different from the ones you used!

Kevin: Got it, Different from the ones we used, let's go!

Then Kevin and the gang escaped from the Palace of Power and search for the portal to Bendy's Game

Kevin: Okay if I was a portal to an unknown game, where would I be?

Princess Lana: James Said to take a portal that we had never seen before.

Simon: But it could be any one of these portals.

Pit: Wait, What's That portal?

then they all see a portal that's brown and some dark brown mixed together

Megaman: That has to be the portal then.

Kevin: Then let's not keep James Waiting then.

Then they all Enter the portal to Bendy And The Ink Machine

Kevin: Whoa, look at these graphics, so this is what the world of gaming has become in the future.

Megaman: Guys, Look what I found!

Kevin: Megaman, put that back!

Megaman: This is a one time trip and I'm keeping it!

Kevin: Fine, But don't break it, we won't make another trip for another one.

Megaman: Okay!

Princess Lana: Anyways, let's find the "Reel" first, so where do you think it could be?

Kevin: If I had to take a bet, I say it would be at the depths of the basement of this game.

Simon: Then let's go down then.

"Insert montage of going deeper into the studio here"

After hours of going downwards into the Studio.

Kevin: Whoa again.

Megaman: So that's why they call it Bendy And The Ink Machine; because that's one Big Ink Machine.

Simon: Well, the front door is open and no one is around. let's go.

Then they all go inside the Ink Machine to find the "Reel"

Kevin: Look there it is!

And right before them, the "Reel" was right in front of them, just laying on a chair

Princess Lana: Quick, Pick it up and let's get outta here!

Kevin then picked up the "Reel" and they all got outta there and hurried back to the Palace of Power

Kevin: James we're here, where are you?

Princess Lana: Everyone split up; if you find him wait for his next instructions.

Everyone: Got It.

Then the whole group split up to find James while avoiding Beast Bendy at the same time

Kevin: James, Where are you!

James: I'm right here, I'm also Hurt, Care to help me?

Kevin: Sure, And we got the "Reel" with us.

James: Good, So who has it?

Kevin: I do, So what do we do with?

James: Firsts things first, does this place have a projector?

Kevin: No, we don't have one.

James: Well we need one to beat him, maybe we can find one in the studio!

Kevin: Wait, Megaman brought one of them with him!

James: Then let's find Megaman and get to the throne room, we need enough space for him to see it.

Kevin: Got it, let's go.

Then they start looking for Megaman before they were spotted by Beast Bendy

Kevin: Megaman, Where are you?

James: Megaman!

Kevin: I don't hear them?

James: Alright, new plan, You find Megaman, I'll go in the Throne room and wait for him there, but give the "Reel" to me.

Kevin: Here don't lose it!

James: I won't!

Then Kevin went searching for the others

Kevin: Guys!

Princess Lana: Kevin, there you are!

Megaman: It's about time we found you!

Simon: You're not even worth our trouble you know.

Kevin: Never mind that Simon, Megaman, Do you still have the projector you picked up in the studio!

Megaman: Yeah, Why?

Kevin: I found James and he told me that we need a projector for the "Reel".

Megaman: I knew this thing was gonna be needed soon!

Kevin: We can talk about it later cmon!

Then Kevin and the Gang hurried into the throne room where James was waiting.

Kevin: James, We're here!

James: Hlph, Lee...

Kevin: James! What happened?

James: Never mind what happened, wheres the "Reel"?

Kevin: I gave it to you?

James: Bendy knocked me out, tied me up, and turned into me to get the "Reel" from you guys!

Kevin: No, then that means!

?: Yep!

Then they all turn around to see another James was at the Door, only to soon realized that it was Bendy in a different form

Bendy: Didn't expect me to turn into one of your own teammates, did you? But That's, not a problem anymore!

Bendy then breaks the "Reel" in front of them knowing that they had failed.

Princess Lana: No!

Kevin whispering to Megaman: Megaman, get the projector ready!

Megaman whispering to Kevin: Got it!

Bendy: You now see that I am someone who is now unbeatable.

Kevin: But still so stupid.

Bendy: What?

Bendy then looks at the "Reel" only to see its an old cartoon from the Studio!

Bendy: What!

Kevin: James, Now!

James: Got it, **"Sonic!"**

James then transforms into Sonic the Hedgehog, runs right pass Bendy, and closes the Throne room door.

Bendy: No!

Megaman: It's Ready!

Kevin: Go time!

Bendy: Let me outta here, James!

James: Sorry Bendy, I look forward to seeing again in Dark Revival!

Bendy: Dark Revival?

Then the projector turns on with the words "The End" showed up and Bendy tried breaking down the door to escape, but he was a second too late, a spooky aura suddenly appeared and started evaporating Bendy into a million pieces, thus finally Bendy has been defeated.

Kevin: Is it over?

James: Yes it's Over, **"Normal!"**

James then turns back to normal to his original form

Mother Brain: Dang it!

King Hippo: What now my dear Mother Brain.

Mother Brain: We wait, we get to know this Fearless-Warrior and we learn his weakness.

?: Says the Big Brain that knows everything!

Mother Brain: Who said that? Who are you?

?: You can call me Alice Angel, and I can get you what you always wanted!

_**End**_

* * *

"Insert New Captain N The Game Master Ending Song Here"

* * *

**And Now Its Time for the Game Master Quiz**

James: Hey Everyone, James here, along with Kevin And the Gang.

Kevin: We hope that you enjoyed our first new adventure, but now we need to know if you guys are ready to take the Game Master Quiz!

Princess Lana: The Game Master Quiz is a trick question that would take a True Game Master to know everything about video games.

Simon: And now Heres Our First Question!

Megaman: "**How many dots are there on a Pac-Man Board?"**

Pit: Remember, You're choices Are A: 300, B: 240, C: 260, Or D: 280, And don't try to leave a comment for the answer, that is not acceptable for this Series, and we will announce the right answer.

James: Well, we'll see you all soon in the Next Episode, Goodbye.


	3. Episode 2: Gods vs Game Masters Part 1

James: Before we start our Episode, It's time for **The Game Master** Quiz Everyone!

Kevin: On our question: **"How many dots are there on a Pac-Man Board?"** we thought you would know the answer.

Princess Lana: Instead, not only you didn't know the answer, but you didn't know how to answer it.

Simon: We thought you were better than this, but we were wrong.

Pit: And just so you know, the answer to the question was **B: 240**.

Megaman: I once told Kevin that **he had got a low score for this game** back in the old days, now I'm taking it back, all of you guys have earned** the world's lowest videogame score**.

James: On our next **Game Master Quiz**, You can **guess the answer**, even if you don't know the answer, we will still tell you the right answer.

Kevin: Say, why don't we head right into the new Episode; Wait, does anyone know what the next Episode is about because I don't think anyone knows.

James: Actually, I have an extra copy of the **script**, it says that we will be in, **God Of War**.

Kevin: Wait, you mean we get to fight with the **God of War Ares**!

James: Oh no Kevin, There's another **God** that's similar to **Ares** and also **Killed Ares**; Look; how about we see for ourselves, let us begin the new Episode!

* * *

**"Insert New Captain N The Game Master Theme Song Here"**

* * *

Mother Brain: I don't care who you are; so I'm going to have to ask you to leave like right now; so goodbye; see you never; I have better things to do here.

Alice Angel: Oh I'm not going anywhere if you know what I mean by that, I can get rid of you're Hero problem.

King Hippo: We are done talking.

King Hippo then grabs Alice Angel's arm, and then the whole room had gone completely dark, then a hallway started lighting up, with King Hippo being sucked in.

Eggplant Wizard: Woah. Remind me not to mess with her.

Mother Brain: Hang on, Aren't you from the Bendy and the Ink Machine Game?

Alice Angel: Bingo, When you brought Bendy into your base, you were also copying all the other games data into Videoland, Now you able to summon any villains from their games, no matter what you do.

Mother Brain: So I can summon Bendy again?

Alice Angel: That would not be the best choice, They have his weakness with them, plus they have a new friend that can transform into any character that's on his Nintendo Switch.

Mother Brain: Nintendo Switch?

Mother Brain then remembers when James picked up his console before he got wrapped into Videoland.

Mother Brain: Oh yeah, now I remember, he had different powers then Captain N.

Alice Angel: Bingo and those ain't the only powers he has with him.

Eggplant Wizard: Wait, he has other powers then transformation!

Alice Angel: Yeah, but we don't know them yet, so let's focus on picking on a Villain that neither Captain N or Fearless-Warrior 05 can beat.

Mother Brain: But who can we choose?

Alice Angel: We choose by looking at the games' name.

Mother Brain: All right then, hang on, let me get a display up.

Then Mother Brain pulled up a display of games that were all in the PS4

King Hippo: I'm back from wherever I went, you still want me to get rid of her?

Mother Brain: No King Hippo, She's one of us now, so be quiet, we're picking a Villain to destroy Captain N And Fearless-Warrior 05.

Then they start going through the Games.

King Hippo: Persona 5?

Alice Angel: Super Smash Bros DLC 1 is going to be out soon, so that's not an option.

Mother Brain: How about Final Fantasy XV?

Alice Angel: There's a Final Fantasy character in Smash Bros, Out of the picture.

Eggplant Wizard: How about God Of War?

Alice Angel: No; Wait; Has Captain N or his Friends except for Fearless-Warrior 05, been up against a God before?

Mother Brain: They have gone up against Medusa, twice, but I don't they went up against any other God.

Alice Angel: Well that's good for us then, there's an Evil God in God Of War, so let's summon Him.

Mother Brain: All right whenever all of you are ready.

Eggplant Wizard: Wait, which Villain from God Of War are we summoning?

Alice Angel: We're summoning Baldur, the God Of Light.

King Hippo: Wait, you mean we're summoning a Good God.

Alice Angel: No, In God Of War, Baldur's The Bad Guy.

Mother Brain: That's Perfect, and they will never expect it, Summoning Him now.

Then a portal appeared above them which has Balder, Falling right down through it.

Baldur: What is this place? Who on Midgard are you foul creatures?

Mother Brain: I am Mother Brain, and those are Eggplant Wizard, King Hippo, and Alice Angel, We have a Special Mission for you.

**"Meanwhile at the Palace of Power"**

Princess Lana: There we go all cleaned up, thanks for your help, James. (with the powers of Sonic The Hedgehog)

James (**Sonic Form**): You're, Welcome.

**"James then passes out on the floor and transforms back to his original form."**

James: Even though I was the Fastest thing Alive, I can still pass out whenever I want to.

Princess Lana: Well get some rest in your new room in the Palace, we all might want to get some rest soon, I'm pretty tired myself if I say so.

James: Wait...new room in the Palace, I can't sleep here, I have to go home in my room.

**Then a portal below James suddenly opened, and he has fallen right through it.**

James: Ahhhhh.

Kevin and Princess Lana: James!

Princess Lana: What just happened?

Kevin: I think he just summoned a portal?

Princess Lana: But to where?

Simon: Hey, what's going on, and where is James?

Kevin: Let's say he opened a portal, and he fell into it.

Pit: You lost our new friend already!

Megaman: No, we're all Mega-Doomed; without him, then we could be attacked by something else besides Bendy.

Unknown Voice: Don't worry about your new Allie. He is safe and is recharging his powers back at his home on Earth.

Kevin: Wait...he can travel back home!

Unknown Voice: Yes, and sooner or later, you will find a way to go home after all those years.

Kevin: I can't believe it, I'm going to be able to go home soon, but how long will it take.

Princess Lana: We'll figure it out soon Kevin; but for now let's get some sleep, I can tell that we're all tired.

Kevin and Princess Lana then look at Simon, Pit, Megaman, And Duke, seeing that they are almost asleep on the spot.

Kevin: Okay, let's get to our rooms.

**Then everyone goes to their bedrooms.**

**"Meanwhile In James' Room"**

James: Ahhhhh. Ah. Woah, now that was weird, wait, I'm home? What time is it? 11:00 Pm. I was there for 3 hours, but it was 10:00 Pm when I first went into the Palace of Power. What's going on? Oh, my Nintendo Switch, It's almost out of power, better let it charge up, well I better get some sleep, I have the first day of school tomorrow.

**Then James went to Bed.**

**"The Next Day"**

Dad: James, Time to get up!

James: I'm up! Let's see, Binder Check, Folder's Check, Switch Check, Phone Check, Spare Pro Switch Controller Check, Writing Materials Check, Looks like I have everything. (Should I? No, they won't believe me.)

Mom: Goodbye, James.

James: Goodbye, Mom.

James then leaves the house and arrives at the bus stop.

Jackie: Hey, James, how are you this morning?

James: Tired and Bored.

Jackie: Well, how was the NES I gave you?

James: It's working fine. Why do you ask?

Jackie: Well, my Mom thought that it was broken or something, so she kept it in the attic for safekeeping, plus it reminded her of an old friend who may be; well, you know.

James: Does your Mom still remember this old friend of hers these days?

Jackie: I don't know, maybe she does?

James: Well, the Bus is here.

Jackie: Well, I'll see you at school.

**Then James and Jackie got on their School Bus.**

**"Meanwhile In the Palace Of Power"**

Kevin: All right, what's on the agenda today?

Simon: Let me see; nothing on the agenda, that means we have a day off.

Kevin: You hear that Duke, we don't need to worry about work today.

Duke: "Woof-Woof"

Kevin: Maybe when James comes back, we can play some games with; him.

Simon: Kevin, what's wrong?

**Kevin And Simon then look outside and see a Huge Dragon with a man riding on top of it. The man then drops down and knocks on the door.**

(**Baldur**) Stranger: Come on out, there's no use hiding it anymore, I know who you are, more importantly, I know what you are.

Princess Lana: Who is that?

Kevin: I don't know, I never saw him before in any game.

Pit: I don't think any of us know.

Simon: What about James, Maybe he knows.

Megaman: Well, he better get here quick before that guy order's his dragon to attack.

Princess Lana: I'm going to stall us some time, find a way to get James here, and do it fast!

Kevin, Megaman, Pit, And Simon: Got it.

**Kevin and the others went to the Throne Room and Activated the Ultimate Warp Zone.**

Kevin: We need James Now!

Unknown Voice: He's not home yet, so I can't summon him to Videoland.

Kevin: Well, when he gets home, send him here ASAP.

Unknown Voice: Understood, Kevin.

(**Baldur**) Stranger: You're testing my patience; just come on out, and we can avoid all of this nonsense.

Princess Lana: We don't have time for you; please go away.

(**Baldur**) Stranger: I'm not going anywhere, not for a while.

Kevin: She said you need to go away.

Pit: Yeah, what he said; we want you to go away.

(**Baldur**) Stranger: You're going to have to kill me for that to happen.

**"The "Stranger" then punches Kevin in the face, but it looks like Kevin endured it."**

Kevin: Leave; now.

(**Baldur**) Stranger: No, not until I get what I want.

**"The "Stranger" then punches Kevin even more in the face, then Kevin caught his punch."**

Kevin: I warned you.

(**Baldur**) Stranger: Finally.

**"Kevin then punches the "Stranger" in the face very hard and collapses onto the ground."**

Kevin: You did not listen, and this is what happened to you; Get up, we don't want to fight you.

(**Baldur**) Stranger: Ohhh, Fine, My turn!

**"Then the"Stranger" punches Kevin very hard that he started flying high into the sky."**

Kevin: Ahhhhhhhh!

Princess Lana: Kevin!

**"Meanwhile at James' House"**

James: I'm Home, Hello?

**"James then sees a note on the kitchen counter."**

Mom's Note: "James, Me and your Father are going to be late coming home, we'll get you something to eat on the way back. - Mom"

James: Well, I guess I got some free time to play some of my games.

**"James then goes to his room and gets a News Notification on his Nintendo Switch."**

James: Let's see, _**"Kevin and the others need your help ASAP!"**_ wait a minute, this ain't a new's update; it's telling me that Kevin and the others need help!, Don't worry guys; I'm coming!

**"James then turns on the NES and tries to get into Videoland, but he doesn't know how to get into the game again."**

James: Oh right, I don't know how to get into Videoland.

**"Then a Portal opens in front of James' TV."**

James: Woah, did I do that? Well, either way, the portal is open.

Jackie: Portal?

James: Jackie!, what are you doing here?

Jackie: I was going to hang out with you, what is happening to your TV?

**"Jackie then walks over to the TV."**

James: Jackie, No!

**"Jackie then gets sucked into the portal that leads to VIdeoland, without hesitation; James Jumped into the portal to meet up with Jackie."**

Jackie: Ahhhhhhhh, Ack!

James: Woah, Well, at least I landed safely this time.

Jackie: James, what just happened, where are we?

James: Look, I don't have time to explain.

Jackie: Yes, you do!

(**Baldur**) Stranger: He's right, you know.

Kevin: James!

Princess Lana: Help!

Simon: This guy beat us.

Pit: We tried.

Megaman: Care to save us?

Jackie: What the heck.

Kevin: Who's that?

James: Never mind her, for now, Kevin, what happened?

Kevin: This Stranger showed up at the front door and beat all of us.

James: That Stranger Is Baldur, From God Of War!

Kevin: Baldur?

James: The God Of Light in Norse Mythology. Kevin, I thought you knew Norse Mythology.

Baldur: Looks like one of you know a thing or two about me, but that information alone won't save you.

**"Baldur then tries to attack James, but he dodges in time to transform into."**

James: Joker!

**"James then Transforms into the Leader of the Phantom Thief's, Joker!"**

Jackie: What the!

James (**Joker Form**): As I said, it's a long story. ("Baldur looks like he's still cursed, I need to get him out of the palace first.")

Baldur: Come at me!

**"James and Baldur started fighting for a while."**

Kevin: Hey, Ms, Care to get us out of this?

Jackie: The name is Jackie, now who the heck are you people?

Kevin: I'm Kevin; This is Princess Lana, Simon, Megaman, And Pit.

Jackie: Video game characters?, are we in the NES?

Kevin: Yes, we are in the NES.

Jackie: So why is this Baldur from God Of War here, he's in a PS4 game, not a Nintendo game.

Kevin: What's a PS4?

Jackie: Are you kidding me right now?

James (**Joker Form**): Ahhh!

Jackie: James!

Baldur: Care to try again.

James (**Joker Form**): You talk too much.

**"James then tries to hit Baldur, but Baldur dodges and punches him through the wall."**

Jackie: Ahhhhh!, Oph!

Baldur: Oh, you didn't think that would work, did you?; At least I know who's the first one I'm killing.

James (**Joker Form**): No, Inkling!

**"James then Transforms into an Inking to get out of the wall!"**

Baldur: What? Oh, come on!

James (**Inkling Form**): Donkey Kong!

**"James then Transforms into the King of the Jungle, Donkey Kong!"**

Baldur: Why won't you die!

**"James then grabs Baldur and bashes him through the walls until they got outside of the palace."**

James (**Donkey Kong Form**): Leave this Place!

Baldur: Never!

James (**Donkey Kong Form**): Then I'll make you Leave! Megaman!

**"James then Transforms into the Super Fighting Robot, Megaman!"**

Baldur: Another Weak Robot?

James (**Megaman Form**): This Megaman is an Upgraded version of him.

Baldur: Let's see what you got left to show me.

**"James and Baldur start fighting even more than before, and they kept fighting until James tossed Baldur toward the edge of the bridge and started choking him."**

James (**Megaman Form**): Go To Sleep, Go To Sleep, Go To Sleep.

Baldur: Wait until Motherbrain gets to you and all of your friends!

**"James then snapped Baldur's neck and pushed him off the bridge."**

James (**Megaman Form**): Normal.

**"James then transforms back into his normal form and heads slowly back to his friends."**

James: How is Baldur here, I thought it was only those from my Nintendo Switch, But I was wrong, it was my PS4, He said Motherbrain was after me, then that means we can't stay here, and there is only one person that can stop Balder.

**"James then tries to open the Palace door, but it was stuck shut."**

James: No! Now, what can I do?

**"James then looks around to find another way into the Palace of Power, until; he sees something out of the ordinary."**

James: What the, is this a Sprite?

**"James then takes a closer look at the Sprite, and sees that it's Bendy, he's a Sprite Fighter!"**

James: No way, there's no Bendy Sprite Fighter in Smash Ultimate? Is there?

**"James then Collects the Bendy Sprite, and feels like he has a new power inside him."**

James: All right, let's see what you can do, Bendy.

**"James then goes through the wall as he had transformed into Bendy."**

James: Woah, I through the door, I'm inside, I guess I better keep an eye out for other Sprite's. Right, I better get to the others as fast as I can.

**"James then hurries back to his friends in the Throne room."**

James: Guys.

Kevin: James, you're okay.

Jackie: Oh, thank goodness you're alive.

Princess Lana: You said that guy's name is Baldur, correct?

James: Yeah.

Kevin: Even so, you still won.

James: Yeah, for now.

Pit: Wait, what do you mean for now?

James: Baldur has immunity to death, meaning that he'll be back soon.

Princess Lana: So we're just going to leave the Palace forever.

James: Only for a little while. Right now, there's only one person that can beat Baldur for good.

Simon: And Whom would that be, Me Simon Belmont.

James: No, It's Loki, the God of Mischief.

Kevin: So we find him, and we get him to beat Baldur, no problem.

James: it's easier said than done.

Megaman: Well, let's go to his game, quick question, what is his game called?

James and Jackie: It's called God Of War.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

James: And Now, It's time for the **Game Master Quiz** Everyone!

Kevin: We'll make this next question easier for you guys this time. And to help you all, we'll give you a hint.

Princess Lana: And Now, here's your question.

Simon: **How do you pronounce QIX?**

Pit: Is it **A: Quicks. B: Mix. C: Vik.** or** D: Kicks.**

Megaman: And here's your hint.

Jackie: Sonic is (**blank**) and has some neat (**blank**).

James: This question will have **Two Answers** so you can have a better chance of knowing something new.

Kevin: Until then, we'll see you in the next Episode, Goodbye.

James: Wait!

Kevin: What is it, James?

James: Before we end our Episode, I'd like to sponsor **Grammarly **for helping us make our new Episode sound more **exciting, confident, and inspiring** to those whom we entertain. **Grammarly **can also be used to help you connect to people, and help you with your businesses to grow and expand to everyone. And did I mention that It's free to use, but if you become a premium member today, then you'll be writing and typing like a professional; **Grammarly**; Install now for free.

Kevin: Wow, I might try it out soon.

Jackie: You were saying something, Kevin.

Kevin: Oh right, we'll see you all, in the next episode, Goodbye.


	4. Episode 3: Gods vs Game Masters Part 2

James: Before we start the Game Master Quiz, I'd like to sponsor **Grammarly** for helping us with our new future Episodes and being a remarkable team for helping us become better writers. Grammarly, Install now for free.

Kevin: Hey, what time is it?

Princess Lana: It's Game Master Quiz Time.

Simon: On Our Question **"How do you pronounce QIX?"**, we have two answers, which we can tell that most of you can guess by now.

Megaman: The Answers are **A: Quicks**, And **D: Kicks**.

Pit: **QIX** has been pronounced two ways depending on how you ask the question.

Jackie: And Now it's time to resume where we left off in the previous Episode.

* * *

"Insert New Captain N The Game Master Theme Song Here"

* * *

Kevin: God Of War? Wait, as in the Greek God, Ares?

James: No, Ares is long gone, in God Of War, but there is another God Called Kratos who takes Ares place.

Jackie: But we only need to get Baldur back into his game and get him to fight Kratos.

Simon: So, where do we find this Kratos person?

James: We go into God Of War, then we get Baldur to fight Kratos, and that's it.

Princess Lana: But you said that "Only Loki can beat Baldur" isn't that right.

Jackie: Loki will be with Kratos, and Baldur Is after Kratos too, we get Baldur to fight Kratos, Loki will beat Baldur, walla, we go home, and that's it.

Pit: Even so, Me, Simon, And Megaman will be Helpless in that place. Even Kevin and Princess Lana won't be much help, wait...ain't your other friend weaponless too?

James: Oh, that's right, Jackie, I almost forgot about you, without powers or weapons, your only option for safety is to head back home.

Jackie: No way, I'm not leaving you behind!

James: Your defenseless if you come with me.

Jackie: And you think that I'm already defenseless.

James: I'm always aware of my defense, even when I'm checking my stuff all the time. "Hang on...That's it!"

Jackie: What's it?

James: "Just hang on...Take me home."

James then opened a portal home and jumped through it.

Kevin: What is he doing?

Jackie: I don't know?

"Meanwhile, in James' Room."

James: "Whoa...Landed that time too I'm, improving." Now, where is it? Not here; not here; not here. Ah, there it is! My 3DS! Now to get back to the others! ("Hmm...Kevin's been wearing his clothes for some time without changing them.") I might as well give him a fresh pair. Take me to Videoland!

Then a Portal opens on James' Tv, and he jumped through it, taking him back to Videoland.

James: "Whoa...I'm Back."

Kevin: James, what were you doing?

James: First things first, here are some fresh clothes; I felt like you need some anyway.

Kevin: It's been a while since I changed my clothes, thanks.

James: And the second thing is this.

Kevin, Princess Lana, Simon, Megaman, and Pit: Whoa.

Jackie: Your 3DS, of course, that explains it!

Kevin: What's a 3DS?

James: Long story short, its an upgraded version of a Nintendo DS.

Kevin: And you're giving it to Jackie.

James: Actually, I'm giving it to you.

Kevin: "Wait...You are?"

Jackie: I already had one on me, and I didn't even think about using it, Ahh!

James: Anyway, My 3DS games are too complicated, so you're just going to stick with Super Smash Bros 3DS edition for the moment.

Kevin: So does that mean I'll be able to transform into any fighter like you?

James: Yes, and No.

Kevin: What why?

James: That's the fourth Super Smash Bros game to be released, but it doesn't have all of my fighters, you only 58 fighters while I have 71 and more to be added later in the future.

Kevin: Who else is in Smash.

James: I don't know, I'll have to wait until E3 2019.

Kevin: E3?

James: It's an Electronic Entertainment Expo; It's also a great way of saying it's Video Game News.

Kevin: Well, I better put these new Clothes on.

Simon: And it's about time too; Because I'm almost tired of looking at the same clothes all the time.

Kevin: Maybe you should change your clothes too.

Simon: "Ahh...Your right, I mean, we saw when James transformed into me, And I was looking good."

Princess Lana: You only listen to your voice, you know that.

Simon: No, I don't!

James: Hey, "Simon."

Simon: Yes, James?

James (Simon Form): Maybe it's time for me to stop acting like an idiot, and start being more serious!

Everyone then starts laughing.

Simon: Oh, boy, I otta teach you a lesson! Hurrah!

James (Simon Form): Whoa!

James then blocked Simons whip from hitting him!

Princess Lana: Whoa.

Pit: Now that's new.

Jackie: It's a Shield, and it's going to save James a lot of pain.

Simon: Tell me about it.

James (Simon Form): Oh, don't be like that Simon, Hang on "Normal."

James then transformed back to Normal.

James: As I was saying, Theirs more to life than meets the eyes.

Simon: Like what, Dancing, Singing.

James: Yeah, stuff like that, but we're talking about you. There's something in all of us that we want to do. Some of us might want to make a movie, or a story, or even music. What I'm trying to say is what do you want to do with your life.

Simon: Defeat Motherbrain.

James: Not just that, what else.

Simon: I...I...I want to be with my friends until we've won the battle.

James: Yes, that's it, all of us are your friends, and sometimes we need to ask for help, even in the darkest times, will be there for you.

Simon: Thanks, James, I feel like we can win now, even if it's against a Norse god.

James: Oh shoot, we forgot about Baldur, he could be back anytime now.

Megaman: I'll get the Ship ready.

Pit: I'll go to Kevin that we're about to leave.

James: Alright, let's get Baldur back home.

Pit: Kevin, are you ready.

Kevin: Yeah, I just finished changing.

Pit: Oh, wow, now that's a better look for you.

Kevin: Thanks, Pit; I think I like these clothes already. Wait, why are you here?

Pit: I'm letting you know that we need to get to God Of War now.

Kevin: Oh, right, Baldur!

Pit: Yep, exactly.

Kevin: Let's get moving then.

"Meanwhile on Metroid"

Motherbrain: How did you lose!

Baldur: I'm sorry, do I have to repeat myself. He transformed into many different characters then he snapped my neck.

Motherbrain: Well, go back there and do it right this time.

Alice Angel: You might be a bit too late on that.

Motherbrain: What do you mean, Alice?

Alice Angel: Take a look for yourself.

"They watch a live feed of James and the Gang getting ready to enter God Of War."

Motherbrain: There heading to God Of War?

Alice Angel: I think you can guess what there going to do.

Motherbrain: There finding Baldur's Weakness!

Baldur: Wait, You mean I have a Weakness!

Motherbrain: "Well, yes, but we don't..."

Baldur: I'm going back to my Game!

Motherbrain: What! No! Didn't you hear me!

Baldur: I heard you, I can buy you time while you conquer Videoland.

Motherbrain: But I need Princess Lana Alive to become ruler of all of Videoland.

Baldur: Alright, so kill everyone except the Princess. Does that work out?

Motherbrain: That would work out, but if they find what they're looking for, then you're toast.

Alice Angel: Then, perhaps I should join him, it'd be better if he had help.

Motherbrain: "..., your right, They never met you yet, get going. And for goodness sake, don't do anything dumb.

Alice Angel: We won't. Come on, Baldur, Let's go after them.

"And so the chase begins for Alice Angel and Baldur."

"Meanwhile, in the middle of nowhere."

Kevin: Alright, how do we get into God Of War.

Princess Lana: There has to be a portal that leads us into it.

James: Do you not have a "GPS?"

"Rumble-rumble Rumble-rumble Rumble-rumble"

Kevin: What's that sound?

James: I think it's my Switch?

Kevin: Does it always do that?

James: No, It doesn't. Hang on. I think somehow it's a GPS now?

Princess Lana: How is that possible?

James: I don't even know anymore? "But if I'm right, The portal should open right...there!"

"Then, a portal to God Of War opened up!"

Simon: Okay, I want one of those things now!

Pit: Get ready, everyone, this is going to be a bumpy ride!

Princess Lana: "Now entering the portal in 3...2...1...Now!"

"Then, they all enter the portal, and things start to wobble until they got out of it and crashed into a lake."

Kevin: Oh, my head.

James: Remind me to prepare for that when we leave.

Jackie: Tell me about it.

James: Alright, it looks like we're at the Lake of Nine.

Kevin: Lake of Nine, what?

James: No, that's it, it's called the Lake of Nine because we can travel between realms at that place over there.

"James then points a giant structure that appears to be a large building."

James: Come on, maybe we can ask someone to help us.

Kevin: How do you know that no one will attack us?

James: Only monsters will attack us, besides I think it's better that we went inside first, rather than go out there and see what can kill us faster.

Simon: Yeah, My whip my not be that effective, but at least there are some monsters that we can take on.

Pit: Come on, Let's see if we can find this Loki guy.

"And so they went to the large building to see if they can find anyone that knows Loki."

James: Come on, In here, I'll hold it open.

Kevin: That looks heavy, though?

James: Hang on, "Ganondorf!"

James then transformed into Ganondorf to open the door.

James (Ganondorf Form): Now that was Heavy! "Normal!"

James then transformed back to normal.

Kevin: Wow, what is this place.

James: Well, up ahead is the Realm Travel Room. And on the right is a fast travel door, but we would need a Bifrost for us to use it.

Kevin: So, where do we get one.

James: I believe we would need to find a dwarf for us to use the door.

Simon: And where can we find one?

James: At the shop here, but it looks like no one's home.

Kevin: "So how long until..."

Then they all start hearing someone whistling from the door.

Kevin: Guys, it's Baldur!

James: No! Baldur can't whistle.

?: "Whistling" What the! Who are you?

James: You guys can relax; it's only a dwarf.

Kevin: "Well, I thought it was some...well, you know."

James: It's alright. Kevin. Look, sir, we're only here because of an "Insane Norse God" is trying to kill us.

?: Let me guess, Baldur.

James: Yep, that's the one.

?: Well, you're not the only one he's trying to kill. A "Friend" of mine is also being hunted by that "No Good Aesir" as well.

James: "And who is...hang on, are you Brok." The Creator of Thor's Hammer, "Mjollnir."

?: Wow, this kid is smarter than the "other one," but yes, I'm Brok.

James: I knew it. I am a big fan of your work.

Brok: Thank you. I have one question for you though, how do you know about Thor's Hammer?

James: Everybody knows about Thor. But Brok, we need some weapons for these two. Simon, and Pit.

Brok: Sure thing, What kind of weapons do you need fellas. Axes, Swords?

Simon: Do you have a whip?

Pit: And a Bow?

Brok: How about this, let me see your weapons, maybe I can upgrade it to deal more damage than before.

Simon: "Uhh...I'm not sure about this."

Pit: Yeah, what if he breaks it or something?

James: Don't worry, guys. He's a master Blacksmith, whatever task you give him, he can do it.

Simon: Oh, alright; just don't break it; it's a family heirloom.

Brok: Now, let me see here. "Hmmmmmm...Ah, I think I got it." If I do this, and this, and lastly that. "Hahaha...It's finished!"

Simon: You're done already? Well, let me try it. "Whoa...The weight of my whip feels different."

James: You'll have to try it out on the battlefield.

Pit: Well, here's mine.

Brok: Alright, let's see. "Hmmmmmmmmm...Hang on, this bow, this looks like something from Greece." Where did you get this?

Pit: "It's..."

James: Pit went on a quest and found the weapon in a sacred cave. Ever since then, he always used that bow. What's that Pit?

James (Whispering into Pit's ear): You can't tell him that you got your weapon from a God, because everybody hates the Gods in God Of War.

James: Isn't that right, Pit.

Pit: Yeah, It's definitely like James Said.

Brok: "Okay...anyway, all I have to do is this, and that, and walla, I'm done."

Pit: Okay, let's see. Oh, wow, it feels different from before.

Brok: I'm glad you like it. Ordinarily, I'd charge you for my services. Although, I'll let you have it for free; after all, they are your weapons.

James: Thanks, Brok, we'll be sure to remember this.

Brok: No problem.

James: Oh, Brok, we were wondering if you know someone by the name of Kratos?

Brok: How do you know about him.

James: We're old friends.

Brok: Well, I'm sure he and the kid jumped into the edge if the realm between realms. They were saying that they had a way to Jotunheim.

James: Well, have they returned yet?

Brok: As a matter of fact, no.

James: Hang on? Did you guys see Eight realm towers; or Seven?

Kevin: I saw Seven.

Princess Lana: So did I.

Simon: Seven.

Pit: Seven.

Megaman: Seven.

James: Oh, no, that's not good then.

Brok: What?

James: I Think Something happened to Kratos.

Kevin: If that's true. Then we need a way to get to "him."

Brok: You mean, "them?"

Kevin: "Them?"

Brok: The kid that's with Kratos. His Son.

James: Well, We need a way to get to them.

Brok: Maybe this will help.

Brok then throws a "Mystic Gateway Key" to James.

James: "A Mystic Gateway Key!"

Brok: You'll be able to travel anywhere that you visited in the past, jumping off the path will lead you to death unless you find a way to get to them.

James: Did they have something with them?

Brok: They had something with them after going to the depths of Tyr's temple.

James: Then, I'll go down there.

Kevin: Are you sure you want to do that.

James: Don't worry Kevin, I've experienced this kind of thing before.

Kevin: Just don't die on us.

James: Got it.

James then goes to the depths of Tyr's Temple to find a way clue to getting to Kratos.

James (Thinking to himself): I know that flipping the Temple has to give me the Unity Stone. So I better hurry, and fast.

He then finds the place that the Temple can be "flipped."

James: Alright, here we go, Ganondorf!

James then transforms into Ganondorf so he can flip the temple.

James (Ganondorf Form): "Here we go...Agh!"

?: Sorry bout that, but I can't let you go any further.

James (Ganondorf Form): "Who are...Oh, my holy soccer ball." Alice Angel!

Alice Angel: Yep, it's me. The angel of darkness herself.

James (Ganondorf Form): Why are you here? More importantly, How are you here?

Alice Angel: When Motherbrain summoned Bendy into Videoland, she also did the same with "me" too, without even realizing it. But she and I worked our difference out. But I'm here because Baldur was supposed to kill you!

James (Ganondorf Form): So you're the reason why Baldur is after us!

Alice Angel: Don't act surprised, even Motherbrain would have summoned him eventually.

James (Ganondorf Form): You won't win, you know that.

Alice Angel: Maybe I can't. But "They" can.

Alice then Summons an army of Draugr, Heavy Draugr, and a single Fire Troll.

James (Ganondorf Form): Oh, what in Muspelheim!

Alice Angel: Good luck, Hansome. Hahahahahaha.

Alice then teleports out of the temple.

James (Ganondorf Form): Oh, here we go, "Link!"

James Then transforms into The Hero of the Wild, Link.

James (Link Form): Alright, Let's do this!

James then rush attacks the first few Draugr in front of him, then he uses the Bow to shot the heavy Draugr from a distance, once they were weak, he summoned his remote bomb and tossed it at them, then detonated it. Finally, there was the Fire Troll, which was the strongest out of them all.

James (Link Form): This is a job for a Pokemon, "Greninja!"

James then transforms into the Water/Dark-type Pokemon, Greninja.

James used Water Shuriken and caused damage to the Fire Troll. It's Supereffective. After that, the Fire Troll fell to the ground, but he wasn't out yet.

James (Greninja Form): Let's finish this, "Link!"

James then transforms into Link again, and jumped onto the Fire Troll's weapon, and used the Master-Sword to make his vary weapon used against him. And with that, James had finally finished the fight.

James (Link Form): Alright, now where was I? Ahh! Now that hurts a lot. "Wii Fit Trainer." "..." I Said, "Wii Fit Trainer" "..." "Wii Fit Trainer! x3" Why can't I transform into the Wii Fit Trainer! The Battery isn't dead. Then why can't I change into the Wii Fit Trainer?

James then examines his Nintendo Switch to see why he can't Transform.

James (Link Form): "Hmmm...There's nothing wrong with the Switch." Maybe it's because there are two Wii Fit Trainers. "So...Male Wii Fit Trainer."

James then Transforms into The Male Wii Fit Trainer.

James (Male Wii Fit Trainer): I knew it! I can't change form unless I'm specific about who I want to transform into first. Anyways, I should heal up.

James then uses "Deep Breathing" to recover any wounds from earlier, then transforms back into Ganondorf and resumes on what he was doing in the first place, fliping the temple.

James (Ganondorf Form): "Now this...is...Heavy!"

James manages to flip the temple and reveal something that wasn't there before.

James (Ganondorf Form): Yes! Now to get out of this place, "Normal!"

James then transforms back into his "Normal" form and climbs up into a hole that leads to the Realm Travel Room.

James: There it is. Now, I'll need something sharp to open this lock. This look's like I'll need "Joker!"

James Then Transforms into Joker and breaks the spell of a magic barrier protecting some kind of rock?

James (Joker Form): What in the? Oh, my God! "Ganondorf!"

James then rushes out of the Realm Travel Room and hurries outside. Then he sees that the Last Realm Tower is now in the lake. He then sees Kevin and the others on the ship that they used to arrive here.

James: Guys!

Kevin: "James, Good News, The..."

James: Nevermind the tower for now.

Kevin: Whoa, are you alright?

James: No, I am not alright. I just learned something that'll shock you to the bone.

Kevin: What?

James: Bendy wasn't the only Videogame Character from "his game" to be summoned into Videoland!

Kevin: What do you mean "He wasn't the only one?"

Simon: What's going on?

Jackie: Yeah, what's with all of the yelling?

Kevin: James said that "Bendy wasn't the only Videogame Character from "his game" to be summoned into Videoland!"

Jackie: You fought Bendy, and won! "Wait...you said he wasn't the only one?" Oh, God, please don't tell me who I think it is.

James: I think you know who it is, but I'll let you guess who.

Jackie: It's Sammy, isn't it?

James: It's Alice.

Jackie: Oh, Well, now it's worse then what I thought!

Kevin: Who's Alice?

James: Alice Angel, She's An Angel of Darkness who kills anyone, or anything, just to become beautiful again. In other words, She's an Evil Angel.

Kevin: What about Pit? He's an Angel, And Good. Can't they talk to each other like Angel to Angel?

James: No, she's not very easy to walk up to and have a friendly chat.

Pit: Maybe if I was Evil, then maybe I'd "be" able "to" get to her, no problem.

James: That's because your "Echo Fighter" is the "Evil" one.

Kevin: Echo Fighter?

James: Dark Pit. Some people call him "Pittoo" for short thou.

Pit: "Pittoo?" I can't say I like it.

James: You're Smash Bros counterpart disagrees. Wait I'm getting off-topic, Where's Kratos, did you guys see him.

Kevin: The last time we saw him was going into the Giant Snake.

James: The World Serpent!

Kevin: Yeah, whatever you say it is.

James: Then let's get "outta" here.

Kevin: Why?

James: That's Why!

James then points to exactly where Baldur is, as he got ready to attack the World Serpent.

Kevin: We need to stop him.

James: No, we let it happen.

Kevin: What?

James: That's how the final boss in God Of War starts. If we stop him, then he's already won.

Kevin: Alright, let's get out of here.

James: "Wait...let me count everyone first to see that we're all here." "Let's see...Simon." Pit. Megaman. Kevin. Jackie. Me. "Pri...Wheres Princess Lana?"

Kevin: Yeah, where is she?

Simon: She was with us a minute ago. How can she disappear like that?

James: Oh, no.

Kevin: What is it?

James: I think I know what happened.

?: Then you guessed right, little boy!

James: "What in the..."

Kevin: The Monitor!

?: Hello Captain N, And this is our first time meeting each other Fearless Warrior 05.

Kevin: It's Motherbrain!

James: That's Motherbrain!

Motherbrain: I'll admit. When I realized that I couldn't beat you with my current strength, I found someone even more powerful, than you Captain N.

Kevin: Oh yeah, And who is it, Motherbrain?

?: Maybe I should Explain.

James: Alice!

Kevin: Oh, My Goodness! That's Alice Angel!

Alice Angel: Yes, I'm Alice Angel. And I have someone you want.

Princess Lana: "Mph...Leee!"

Kevin: Princess Lana!

Simon: How did she get her without us knowing.

James: Alice was always good at capturing her prey.

Alice: Right Now Baldur is too busy at the moment, so I'll offer you a deal, Meet me at this location, and I'll let her go.

The monitor then goes off.

James: "Let's see if I compare what the location was on this Map, then...Oh, no."

Kevin: What is it?

James: She's at the Council of Valkyries.

Kevin: How far is that?

James: It's right there.

Kevin: Then let's go.

James: Kevin, stop.

Kevin: What?

James: That's the location of a secret boss known as "Sigrun."

Kevin: Sigrun?

James: Yes, Normally, you would have to beat 8 of the regular valkyries in the game. But Alice could have done something to Summon Her Instantly.

Kevin: Oh, come on, how tough can she be?

James: It took me "A Whole Week" to beat her.

Kevin: "And..."

James: And, if we die once, that's it, no rematch.

Kevin: Well, you manage to beat her, maybe you can help us beat her.

James: Fine, But you're on the front line this time.

Kevin: You mean, I have to fight her!

James: Yes, you, who else wants to get killed by a valkyrie, raise your hand?

But nobody raises their hand.

James: See, they don't want to fight. But I can teach you how to survive. Alright, here's the plan.

**One Hour Later**

Alice Angel: Where are they?

Princess Lana: I guess they couldn't find this place.

Alice Angel: You just Jinxed it.

Princess Lana: Oh, no, Kevin! "Mph...mph..."

Kevin: Let her go, Alice!

Alice Angel: Sure, just grab that thing in there, and you'll be good to go.

Kevin: Alright, if you say so.

James: Kevin, No!

Kevin: Huh?

Kevin then puts his hand in the rift, then Sigrun showed up and smashed Kevin into the ground and lifted him into the Air.

Sigrun: Your time is up, Captain N.

Kevin: Think Again, "Ridley!"

Kevin than transforms into Ridley?

Sigrun: "What the F..."

Kevin then uses "Space Pirate Rush" and slams Sigrun into the ground very hard.

Alice Angel: "What the..." James!

Alice Angel then disappears and reappears at James!

Alice Angel: You gave Kevin Your Switch!

James: NO!

James then uses a "Forward Smash" on Alice? And it launches her out of the Battlefield.

Alice Angel: "Ahhhhhhh..."

Princess Lana: "Hmph?" James, how did you?

James?: Don't worry, Princess Lana, "Normal!"

James then transforms into Kevin!

Princess Lana: Kevin! "Then who's..."

Kevin? (Ridley Form): "Normal!"

The Other Kevin Transforms into James!

Princess Lana: I don't get it? What's going on?

Kevin: James came up with a plan by that has the two of us using Mii Fighters!

James: I had a feeling that she wanted Kevin to summon a secret boss form this game. So I went with the old Switcharoo. Although, we need an hour to make a perfect replica of both Kevin And Me.

Princess Lana: So that's why you're late.

Kevin: Hey, at least it worked.

James: Come on, we don't have much time before Sigrun Recovers.

Sigrun: Too Late.

James: Oh, no. Kevin! On Me!

Kevin: Got it!

Sigrun: You'll die in my hands!

James: "Pokemon-Trainer!"

James then Transforms into the Pokemon-Trainer!

Kevin: "Pit!"

Kevin then Transforms into Pit!

Kevin (Pit Form): "Uhh...what now?"

James (Pokemon Trainer Form): Just stay focused on the fight!

James then tosses the Pokeball to release Charizard! Charizard then roars very loudly!

Kevin (Pit Form): Wow.

James (Pokemon Trainer Form): That's Charizard, A Fire/Flying-type. Remember, It requires the five of us to beat her.

Kevin (Pit Form): Five?

James (Pokemon Trainer Form): Yeah, I have two other pokemon on my side, Squirtle, and Ivysour.

Kevin (Pit Form): Got it.

James (Pokemon Trainer Form): Charizard, Attack!

Charizard starts to attack Sigrun. Then she starts to get closer to Charizard Until she was "shot" by an arrow of light, Which was fired by Kevin, who's trying to keep his range far from her because he knows that she's a really "strong" enemy. Sigrun then begins to get ready for her shock wave attack.

James (Pokemon Trainer Form): Charizard, Use "Flare Blitz!"

Charizard then uses "Flare Blitz" and knocked Sigrun into the ground, but she got up quickly and gets ready for a ranged attack.

James (Pokemon Trainer Form): Charizard, Return!

James then withdrawals Charizard from the battlefield and brings in a new Pokemon into the battlefield. Which was a little blue turtle, also known as "Squirtle."

James (Pokemon Trainer Form): Squirtle, keep your distance.

Squirtle then dodged Sigrun's feathers but then gets ready for her sweep attack. Luckily, Squirtle "dodged" it too, then James called Squirtle back into his Pokeball and summoned Ivysaur into the battlefield.

James (Pokemon Trainer Form): Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf!

Ivysaur then uses razor leaf, which then lands a critical hit Sigrun, but it's not very "effective."

James (Pokemon Trainer Form): Ivysaur, Return! Go Charizard! Use "Flamethrower!"

Charizard then uses "Flamethrower" on Sigrun, which is "effective" enough to weaken her.

James (Pokemon Trainer Form): Charizard Return!

James then called Charizard back, then when he was about to transform into another fighter. Sigrun gets back up, only to pretending to be down, and rushes James!

James (Pokemon Trainer Form): Ack!

Kevin (Pit Form): James! Ahhh!

Kevin was then shot out of the air by one of Sigrun's feathers!

Sigrun: "Game over...Captain N, it was fun, but now you're done!"

James (Pokemon Trainer Form): "Ahhh...No, Kevin!" Huh? This Power? "What is...My Final Smash!?" Well, I'm out of options, here goes nothing! Hey! If you're going to kill him, you're going to have to kill me first!

Sigrun: With Pleasure!

Kevin (Pit Form): James No!

James (Pokemon Trainer Form): Please work! Hurrah!

James then uses his Final Smash, "Ultra Smash!" First He Punches her upward with the strength of Donkey Kong, who he had recently transformed into at the beginning of his Final Smash, then he "transforms" into Samus and uses "Zero Laser" on Sigrun. Finally, James "transforms" into Dark Pit and uses "Dark Pit Staff" on Sigrun, which then launches her very far into the air, but she was able to catch herself and flew back into the battlefield. But before she got back, James Transforms back to "Normal" because his "Final Smash" used up a lot of power.

Sigrun: Oh. I'm going to kill you! "I'll kill all of you before you even..."

But before she could finish, something jumped onto her back and ripped her wings off, which then kills her.

Kevin (Pit Form): "Holy Mother Of..."

?: "Father, do you think there..."

? (Father): No, I don't think so...who are you?

Kevin (Pit Form): "I...Uhhh..."

James: Kevin! Look, sir, I won't try anything to hurt you, just let me help my friend, and I'll forgive and forget anything that happened because right now we're needed somewhere else at the moment.

? (Father): To who, Oden?

James: No, Her.

James then points at Princess Lana, who was watching everything that happened.

? (Father): Miss, who are you, and why are you here?

Princess Lana: I'm Princess Lana, Ruler of Videoland, A kingdom that's nowhere in...what was this place called again?

James: Midgard.

Princess Lana: Right, Midgard. My kingdom's been at war since my father disappeared a long time ago, and now "Motherbrain" is recruiting an army to take us out.

? (Father): Who was this "Motherbrain" recruiting?

James: Two people, Baldur, and Sigrun.

? (Father): Well, you don't have to worry about those two anymore, Baldur is dead, along with Sigrun.

Princess Lana: "Baldur is...dead."

James: It takes a "God" To kill a "God."

Princess Lana: "Wait, do that mean..."

James: He's Kratos, The one Brok mentioned.

Kratos: You know, "the blue one."

James: Yeah, we were looking for you when Baldur showed up at the Palace of Power. And Brok told us about having a kid with you?

Kratos: You mean Atreus?

James: Yeah, we were going to seek your help with our Baldur problem. But it seems that we don't need to ask anymore.

Kratos: Well, I guess you'll be leaving then.

James: Yeah, we don't want to get a cold at a time like this. Goodbye.

Kratos: Goodbye.

James: Come on, help me get Kevin up.

Princess Lana: Okay.

After carrying Kevin back onto the ship and taking him back to the Palace Of Power.

Kevin: "Ahhh...My head."

James: Guys! He's Up!

Princess Lana: Oh, Kevin, Are you okay?

Kevin: "Yeah...I'm fine, where are we?"

James: We're back in the Palace Of Power.

Kevin: What happened to Baldur?

Simon: He's gone. He's no longer a threat.

Kevin: And Sigrun?

Pit: She's gone as well.

Kevin: Wasn't I in the form of Pit a moment ago?

James: You've been out for Two Hours. So I used The 3DS to Transform you back to normal.

Kevin: You didn't go home yet?

James: Jackie did, and she's telling my parents that I joined a Gaming club at school. While in reality, I'm here, helping you get back in good shape.

Kevin: What are we going to do?

James: We get ready for the fight for our lives.

Kevin: So we start to train tomorrow.

James: Look, Kevin, I'm not going to be around the first two weeks of June. Because of E3 2019, it's coming up, and I want to know who the new fighters are in Smash Ultimate. But I'll be back by the third week.

Kevin: Okay.

James: Oh, and one more thing.

Kevin: Yeah?

James: Here's you're prescription.

Kevin: What is it? Life Energy?

James: Pain Pills.

Kevin: Who's the Doctor that gave you these?

James: Me.

Kevin: You're joking, right?

James: Nope, we can both transform into Dr. Mario. And I just gave "you" you're medicine.

**Everyone then starts laughing except for Kevin. But he starts taking one of the Pain Pills and sighs.**

End

* * *

And now, it's time for The Game Master Quiz!

James: Our question today will be a bit easier for those who played on a Wii U.

Kevin: And now, here's our question!

Princess Lana: **Besides Sonic, Which other SEGA character was a playable character in "Super Smash Bros. 4?"**

Simon: Is it **A: Bayonetta. B: Tails. C: Mighty. **Or** D: Takayuki Yagami.**

Pit: And now, here's your hint.

Megaman: This fighter is also in **Smash Ultimate**.

James: While we get ready for Christmas, we want to thank you for One full year of creating a story for you to enjoy.

Kevin: Yeah, And we can't wait for James to transform into new fighters, such as Hero, Banjo & Kazooie, And Terry Bogard.

Princess Lana: And we can't wait for our new journeys along the way.

Simon: So thank you all!

Pit: Merry Christmas!

Megaman: And A Happy New Year!

* * *

Next time on Captain N The Game Master - New Generation

* * *

Princess Lana: We got invited to a Hotel!

Kevin: Wow! Now that's an "Awesome" Hotel.

James: Kevin? Jackie? Anyone?

Motherbrain: I've made a Commission with him, that's what's happening!

?: Hahaha!

* * *

Find out what happens in the next episode!


End file.
